2009-07-09 - Duel in the Mansion
:::07-09-09 - Duel in the Mansion COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "So nice to see you boys hiding out there." COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "I wouldn't be hiding, I'd prefer a face to face deal." COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "Well, that could be arranged. Just don't bring the damn tank with you, dear?" COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "Really? Because I'm a trained soldier, unlike the senator I'll have your throat in an instant." COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "*laughter* Oh, /you're/ a trained soldier? How long? I think I could give you a run for you credits." COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "How about we meet in the giant crater that used to be the Gamma block?” COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "Honey, do I /look/ stupid? That's too close to your lovely artillery. Pick another place." COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "I'm not going to have them vaporize the ground I stand on, am I?" COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "Who knows, you may be just as crazy as I am. The next street over, Beta Block." COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "Only if it's clear of those filthy, parasite ridden pests." COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "Well, what do you consider pests, besides me?" COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "Here's another proposal, sugar. There's a mansion north of the street you're putting potholes in. No Bothan troops to speak of. I'll venture a guess that you're lovely soldier-trained butt can manage a little sneaking to there?" COMSYS: (all channels) A young male voice says, "Sure." COMSYS: (all channels) Kniav'y says, "I'll meet you there in two minutes." Bothawui: Gamma Block - Exquisite Mansion The mansion climbs two stories and the entryway is a clever work of arches, interlocking in wooden beams till it opens up to a sitting room. Low deep cushions of green and maroon center around a circular fireplace. Its chimney exits through the center of the building, connected to another very similar fireplace in one of the bedrooms above. To the back right is a kitchen, the entirety of the building down in curves. Lights recessed into the ceiling give warm light, only added to by the spacious windows. The stairs is to the back left and off the very back of the mansion is an atrium of native plants, a small fountain fills the area with a gentle sound of water. Players: Obvious exits: Columnade towards City Streets. Xiarr slips out of hiding. For whatever purpose, the mansion that practically seems to ooze credits is...empty. Save for the figure of a blonde, perched on the edge of a couch with it between her and the door. Green eyes are focused on the doorway, weapon raised in her hands. Lieutenant Xiarr is clad in a set of armor that covers every inch of his body, coloured by the republic colours in a camo fashion. He moves with a hunch, his head looks as if it's attached to the sight of his blaster rifle. Careful steps take him to the edge of the property, his rifle is automatically aimed toward the woman, he takes a few more steps out into the open. Dark green eyes snap to attention on the approaching figure, before Kniav'y smirks. "Nice to finally meet you, soldier. What's your name?" she calls, before hopping off the sofa and fire a blast from her flechette gun towards the man. COMBAT: You fire your Krisnan Flechette Gun at Xiarr! COMBAT: Xiarr dodges Kniav'y's flechette cloud. "Flechettes." Xiarr mutters to himself, throwing his body out of the way and into a roll. "Pathetic." he mutters in reply, pulling a large vibro knife from his back. "You told me you were a soldier." a flash of his hand and the vibro blade takes to the air, skillfully sailing toward his opponent. COMBAT: Xiarr wields his Throwing Vibro-Knife. COMBAT: Xiarr throws his Throwing Vibro-Knife at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y tries to dodge, but Xiarr's thrown Throwing Vibro-Knife hits and shreds her. Ravinia slips out of hiding. Aidus attempts to tiptoe in and slowly looks around. Then as the firing erupts he stands up straight and puts his sniper rifle away, "Oops....Frak this." He dusts his armor off before taking out his rifle. Aidus slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Aidus puts away his Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle. COMBAT: Aidus wields his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater. Even with the cover of the sofa, Kniav'y can't quite dodge in time. The knife hits her stomach in a rather vital area and she stumbles, pressing a hand to the wound as it starts to bleed. She offers a smile towards Xiarr as she pulls the blade out, though, and leaves the wound. "It's all that stumbling through the potholes, sugar," she muses, "Just an off day." She lets the flechette gun fall on its strap to her side, bring a long rifle up as she watches the appearance of the others. COMBAT: You wield your Macros Long-Range Annihilator. Holstering his Rifle to his right leg, Xiarr pulls a large looking weapon from his back. It unfolds and begins to wine as it powers up. Two supports extend from its barrel. He brings it up with both hands, aiming toward the woman. COMBAT: Xiarr wields his SoroSuub Bipod-Mounted Annihilator Cannon. Another figure steps a bit out from around a corner. His weapon lowered and aimed upon the individual. No`vus Cinn is still a bit covered not rushing out into the open but when he's ready he pulls the trigger his own gun blaring. COMBAT: No`vus Cinn fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Xiarr! COMBAT: Xiarr tries to dodge, but No`vus Cinn's lethally accurate flechette cloud hits and shreds him, destroying Xiarr's Republic Guard Camo Blast-Vest. Aidus slowly shakes his head and moves forward raising his weapon. He initially aims at the woman but as Xiarr is shot and hit he turns his weapon on the male. Slowing his breathing, he aims squarely on the man. With a breath in and out he pulls the trigger. His chalk white face is illuminated with the red glow as his blaster whoomps. COMBAT: Aidus fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at No`vus Cinn! COMBAT: No`vus Cinn raises his Krisnan Flechette Gun to fire, but Aidus's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him.. Ravinia sneaks up to the window using it as cover, seeing Kniav'y and Xiarr fighting it out she watches for a second and Notices just around the corner. She smiles and breaks the window as she shoot No`vus Cinn. COMBAT: Ravinia takes cover behind a Chandelier. COMBAT: Ravinia fires her Krisnan Flechette Gun at No`vus Cinn! COMBAT: No`vus Cinn shoots at Ravinia with his Krisnan Flechette Gun, disrupting her attack but missing her. Blonde brows rise at the sudden appearance of the bigger gun. "There's no need to overcompensate, sugar, really," Kniav'y calls, "Nobody's really impressed." She nods her head to No'vus as he shoots, before aiming for Xiarr again and firing - and yes, still bleeding! COMBAT: You fire your Macros Long-Range Annihilator at Xiarr! COMBAT: Xiarr dodges Kniav'y's blaster bolt. Xiarr is struck with a full blast from a flechette rifle. The shrapnel pierces his armor and it begins to spark, sending currents of electricity around his torso. Blood begins to seep from the mangled armor. Standing straight, he looks up to catch a glimpse of the blonde woman as she shoots, quickly stepping to the side. "Then put yours away, and let us do this with our fists." COMBAT: Xiarr fires his SoroSuub Bipod-Mounted Annihilator Cannon at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y shoots Xiarr with her Macros Long-Range Annihilator, disrupting his attack and moderately wounds Xiarr. Somewhere in whatever main area of the mansion the battle is taking place, a figure in rags stirs, revealing itself for all to see. In his hand he holds a metal cylinder which soon ignites, casting yellow light across Mattock's... hobo cloths. Mattock slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Mattock ignites his yellow lightsaber. Ravinia turns and fires a random shot at Kniav'y. COMBAT: Ravinia fires her Krisnan Flechette Gun at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y dodges Ravinia's flechette cloud. Though her shot misses, the blonde doesn't sidestep at her post behind the fancy - and probably 300,000 credit - sofa as Xiarr raises his weapon. Kniav'y flinches at the wound in her abdomen, but grits her teeth and raises her rifle, firing quick just as the cannon goes off. The two collide in a burst of sparks and her bolt continues towards the man. The flash of yellow catches her eye briefly, and she sends an icy green glare to the...hobo, before a quick duck saves her from the flechette cloud. When she stands again, she aims her shot for Xiarr once more. COMBAT: You fire your Macros Long-Range Annihilator at Xiarr! COMBAT: Xiarr dodges Kniav'y's blaster bolt. Aidus sighs as he sees Xiarr shot and the blaster fire going back and forth. Moving to the side wall he leans his left shoulder against it. Raising his rifle up with his right hand his left goes to his mouth. As he pulls the trigger he yawns deeply. COMBAT: Aidus fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y shoots at Aidus with her Macros Long-Range Annihilator, disrupting his attack but missing him. Xiarr takes another hit to the abdomen. His teeth grit behind the protective shield over his face. "Enough.." he mutters, pulling a thermal detonator from a clip on his back. "Time to end this." his arm rises as he tosses it toward the woman. COMBAT: Xiarr wields his Thermal Detonator. COMBAT: Xiarr starts to throw his Thermal Detonator, but it explodes in his hand, destroying Xiarr's . Xiarr collapses, critically injured! Mattock turns away from the explosion, but does not budge. "Yes," he says in that shrill tone of voice. "Enough." With that he leaps into the air and brings his yellow blade down to bear upon Kniav'y. COMBAT: Mattock swings his yellow lightsaber at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y successfully blocks Mattock's yellow lightsaber, but her Macros Long-Range Annihilator is destroyed. Ravinia see's the flash of a thermal grenade and looks in horror as her boss blows himself up, running inside she starts to drag Xiarr out of the Mansion, using her body as cover for him. As the roar of the explosion rips through the mansion, Aidus can feel the vibration of the shockwave as it passes through his body. He turns his head slight and fakes a frown, "Oh no! Our fearless leader...!" His left hand goes up as he yawns again as another blaster bolt flies. COMBAT: Aidus fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y dodges Aidus's blaster bolt. The shout from Aidus as the small woman firing her rifle at him, disrupting the shot. Green eyes then widen at the sight of thermal, and Kniav'y begins to dive into a duck, when the weapon explodes. Her breath hisses out through her teeth as she sees him fall, her wound beginning to get to her. But there's no time for a break. She sees the lightsaber coming, and sets her stance, bringing the rifle up and across the block the blade. As the weapon collapses in two, she drops it, eyes on Mattock. "Blasted sorcerers," she spits out, jumping back at another shot from Aidus. She reaches for another weapon, lifting the flechette gun in her hands. COMBAT: You wield your Krisnan Flechette Gun. Xiarr falls, finally, his body pushed back by the early detonation of the Thermal detonator. It doesn't take long before Ravinia is dragging him away from the action. Mattock steps back as the other weapon is cut in twine. His face is hidden, his features veiled. "You who are assassin," the high-pitched voice says with very little emotion. "Be leaving this place and never returning." He extends his free hand in the direction of Kniav'y. "Now." COMBAT: Mattock tries to rip Kniav'y's Krisnan Flechette Gun out of her hands! COMBAT: Kniav'y's Krisnan Flechette Gun rips free of her hand and flies into Mattock's. Ravinia continues to drag Xiarr, ignoring the confusion and fights. She mutters under her breath about his weight, and drags him through the open door. Ravinia goes to Bothawui: Gamma Block - City Streets. Xiarr goes to Bothawui: Gamma Block - City Streets. COMSYS: A young, sweet, gentle female voice says, "I am removing Xiarr back to a safer area. Aidus your in charge." Aidus simply yawns again. He contemplates firing again but prefers to watch right now. Crossing his arms over his chest he cradles his rifle and cocks his head to the side. With the other Guards departing, Kniav'y keeps her focus on the two men left. The blonde sidles out of the way of another blaster bolt from Aidus, shaking her head. "Honey, you need practice!" she calls, and her grip on the flechette slips for just an instant. That seems enough, as the gun goes flying from her hands. "Oh, I'm the assassin? I'm the one with common sense, unlike half of this planet. I think I'll stay a bit longer." She bites her lip at the wound, but hoists herself up and over the sofa with a practiced, if slightly painful, ease, drawing a blaster as she rolls to her feet. COMBAT: You emerge from cover. COMBAT: You wield your Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol. Mattock sighs. "Leave." Tossing the weapon he took over his shoulder, he lunges forth, his blade of golden light seeking out Kniav'y. COMBAT: Mattock swings his yellow lightsaber at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y raises her Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Mattock's yellow lightsaber hits and maims Kniav'y. Aidus watches on quietly. His hand goes up and he yawns again. Shaking his head he shifts his weight from foot to foot, "Ever since the Blacks went away things just aren't as exciting..." Kniav'y watches the arc of the lightsaber carefully, and tries quickshot as it draws closer...but not in time. The blade cuts her across the better part of side and arm, burning skin and clothing alike. She clamps her teeth to stifle a cry, raising the blaster and aiming for Mattock. Not a blast this time, but stun. COMBAT: You fire a stun bolt at Mattock from your Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol! COMBAT: Kniav'y's stun beam strikes Mattock, disorienting him. Mattock raises a gloved hand... almost as if to catch the bolt of electricity. This proves to be Not Smart™, forcing the hobo to stagger back. His arm, which remains up, moves in the direction of the assailant. "L-leave..." COMBAT: Mattock hurls a Large Table toward Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y dodges Mattock's flying debris. Aidus shakes his head and raises his rifle to his shoulder, "I'm tired of this. Why don't you just listen to the man? Why stay here? It's not that great of a place." He levels his rifle at the woman and squeezes the trigger. He rocks back a bit at the recoil as the blaster bolt flies off. COMBAT: Aidus fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Kniav'y! COMBAT: Kniav'y raises her Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Aidus's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds her.. The young woman shakes her head, her breaths coming in long gasps. She flinches now and again, but holds her ground as the stun hits. "I will not leave," she says evenly, albeit quietly. The sudden shot from Aidus catches her off guard. Though she tries to interrupt the shouts, it hits. "Nice to see you're still game," she calls, leveling the blaster on Mattock's arms and firing. COMBAT: You fire your Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol at Mattock's arms! COMBAT: Mattock tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Kniav'y's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds his arm. The hobo groans hoarsely -- quite the opposite of his usually pitched tone -- and staggers back, smoke emanating from the wound on his shoulder. "Stubborn." He pushes toward Kniav'y, his lighted blade swing in an arch. COMBAT: Mattock swings his yellow lightsaber at Kniav'y. COMBAT: Kniav'y raises her Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Mattock's yellow lightsaber hits and maims Kniav'y. Kniav'y collapses, critically injured. Aidus sighs, "I don't even like this game....Can we go get drunk and play sabacc now?" Mattock kills his lightsaber and turns away from the fallen opponent, turning to nearby servants of the mansion who had, until now, been hiding in fear. "You be taking her to public shuttles. Military will allow." He glances at Aidus. "The drinking be good." With that, he simply walks off toward the exit. COMBAT: Mattock puts away his yellow lightsaber. Kniav'y smirks at her shot hits. There isn't much time for victory though, as the next swing of the golden blade comes! She sets one foot back and pulls the trigger on the pistol to thwart the shot, but the blade catches her across the stomach before she can fire. She collapses to her knees, her hold on the blaster tightening as she fixes Mattock with a rather dark gaze. After so much blood lost and adrenaline, she falls unconscious a moment later, hitting the ground hard. Before the servants can move forward though, another figure steps from the shadows, scooping the young woman up and heading out of the mansion for the spaceport. Category:July 2009 RP Logs